Helen Sharpe
*Akash Panthaki *Max Goodwin |portrayedby = Freema Agyeman |first = Pilot |last = }} Dr. Helen Sharpe is a main character on New Amsterdam. She is the former co-head of Oncology, and former Deputy Medical Director at New Amsterdam Medical Center. Prior to Max Goodwin's leadership at New Amsterdam, she has little time in the office, instead, she traveled promoting the hospital on television and news broadcasts. However, when Max takes over, she returns to her position as a doctor, eventually becoming Max's doctor when he finds out he has cancer. The two have a complicated relationship, as there initially seems to be feelings between the two. However, they eventually realise that they cannot be together. She is dismissed from her duties as Deputy Medical Director and Co-Head of Oncology in ''The Island'', ''after taking a patient to a safe-injection site. History Dr. Sharpe attended the University of Cambridge School of Clinical Medicine, where she acquired her degree. She further completed her foundation program and specialty registrar at Kings College London, and further residences at Columbia Presbyterian Medical Center and New Amsterdam Medical Center. Sometime later, she became board certified in adult and pediatric hematology. Throughout ''New Amsterdam ''Series Return to medicine Prior to Max Goodwin's leadership of New Amsterdam Medical Center, Sharpe did not participate in many surgeries, nor was she actively participating in the medical field. Rather, she worked on publicising and attracting inward investment to New Amsterdam by appearing on news broadcasts or other televised events. When Max took over, he realized that whilst Sharpe was an investment-asset, she was also a brilliant doctor. He urged her to return back to work, and shortly after she did so. Returning to work was difficult for Sharpe, however for one of her first cases, she took on Max's cancer; providing him with a detailed treatment plan and urging him to attend chemotherapy — although he rarely did in this regard. Sharpe truly began to realize the effects of Max's cancer in ''Preventable, when he begins unfairly chastising Dr. Reynolds for loosing his patient. Sharpe passes Max to Dr. Virginia Stauton, who becomes his doctor. When Max begins taking double-chemotherapy, Sharpe further realizes his condition, especially when he collapses and is unable to walk. She orders that he take time off to truly get better, leaving her to run the hospital. He eventually agrees and goes home to rest with his wife. Prior to returning home, the relationship between Sharpe and Max becomes increasingly difficult and complex in Sanctuary. When a power outage in New Amsterdam threatens the lives of all of the patients, Sharpe believes that Max is being naive — an effect of his cancer — to think that they can trust an ex-convict to power back up the hospital. Sharpe pushes for triage and selection of patients they can truly save, however Max disagrees. Max is eventually correct, and they are able to save all of the patients when the power returns. Relationship search Sharpe becomes increasingly aware that she is approaching menopause, and begins searching for a potential suitor to engage in a relationship with and eventually have children. At the same time, her relationship with Max is questioned, as they both seem drawn to one another — a fact that is announced by a psychic in King of Swords. The two know that the relationship cannot go ahead, given that Max is married, however this does not end the feelings between the two, only serves to make things awkward. Sharpe eventually begins a relationship with Dr. Akash Panthaki. The relationship becomes quite serious, and the two talk about children in the future. Sharpe becomes increasingly confused when she finds out that Akash has two children from a previous relationship in The Forsaken, and questions why Akash did not tell her. Nonetheless, the two carry on their relationship and eventually, Sharpe freezes her eggs for possibly fertilization in the future. In This Is Not The End, Helen's relationship with Dr. Panthaki ends due to her re-commitment to Max's health. Demotion at New Amsterdam Sharpe enjoys a secure career as Co-Head of Oncology and Deputy Medical Director at New Amsterdam. However in The Island, Sharpe is stripped of her titles at New Amsterdam following an arrest in What the Heart Wants for taking a patient to a safe-injection site. Appearances * Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''Rituals'' *''Every Last Minute'' *''Boundaries'' *''Cavitation'' *''Anthropocene'' *''The Domino Effect'' *''Three Dots'' *''As Long As It Takes'' *''Six or Seven Minutes'' *''A Seat at the Table'' *''Anima Sola'' *''The Blues'' *''The Foresaken'' *''Croaklahoma'' *''King of Swords'' *''Sanctuary'' *''Five Miles West'' *''Happy Place'' *''Preventable'' *''This is Not the End'' *''Luna'' Season 2 *''Your Turn'' *''The Big Picture'' *''Replacement'' *''The Denominator'' *''The Karman Line'' *''Righteous Right Hand'' *''Good Soldiers'' *''What the Heart Wants'' *''The Island'' *"Code Silver" Trivia * She was originally called ‘Hana’ but her name was changed to ‘Helen’ because there was a real doctor with the name Hana Sharpe. Quotes References de:Helen Sharpe Category:Doctors Category:New Amsterdam Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters